Skulduggery Pleasant: The Ultimate Pair
by ElenreailSparks
Summary: Pairings! I love strange pairings so I decided to have a go at making some. If you have a favourite from Skulduggery Pleasant, message me and I will try and do as many as I can! They can be as weird as you like, though I have one thing… don't pick someone who has died… unless they're a vampire…uh…yeah…So on with the shipping, yay!
1. Fletchyrie

**Pairings! I love strange pairings so I decided to have a go at making some. If you have a favourite from Skulduggery Pleasant, message me and I will try and do as many as I can! They can be as weird as you like, though I have one thing… don't pick someone who has died… unless they're a vampire…uh…yeah…So on with the shipping yay!**

* * *

Fletchyrie

Valkyrie drew a deep breath and let the fresh, wild mint overwhelm her senses. She was surrounded by a lush green forest; the trees hung over mightily and stood tall above all else. They filled the sky, causing the glade to have a green tint, almost fantasy like. The flowers' sweet scent came in waves and the colours were so vibrant, she almost thought she was in some kind of dream. She walked towards a small lake filled with the clearest water and dotted with the finest, purest white lilies. An almost silent whisper of a splash came from the nearby waterfall which trickled delicately in to the lagoon.

Many times had Valkyrie imagined wood elves from her favourite books and often heard of tales from her Dad about how they lived in huge canopies in forests such as this one. She gasped at the sheer beauty and wonder of where she was stood and gazed longingly into the pool. When was the last time she swam? Too long ago…

"Wanna swim?" Fletcher asked, as he produced her swimsuit that he had hidden behind his back. He was wearing nothing but his orange swimming shorts and his hair was as ridiculous as always, constantly sticking up at random angles. God she hated it. Well…sort of.

Valkyrie giggled, "I'd love to. It will give me a chance to see what your hair looks like flat!"

Valkyrie grabbed the red swimsuit and ran behind one of the nearby bushes to change, as Fletcher laughed at her eagerness. He loved the way she became so playful, finally not trying to survive death and beat up some random guy… or something like that. He did not really stick with the whole detecting thing.

Fletcher felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned to look, Valkyrie pushed him into the water, hard. He screamed and started to wave his arms wildly, as he gasped for air. When he finally calmed down all he heard was Valkyrie, who by now, was on the ground in fits of laughter with her arms around her belly. "Can't… breathe…" she chocked between her giggles.

"Well let's see how you like it!" Fletcher grinned. He teleported behind Valkyrie and before she could even scream she was thrown into the transparent pool. She snarled at him so he looked down and whimpered. He dived and created ripples in the water which she casually manipulated away. Valkyrie laughed when he emerged as his hair was so long it almost covered his eyes completely.

"Okay, I can see why you put so much gel in your hair."

"Actually, I might keep this look I think it suits me." Fletcher posed and flexed his muscles.

"Don't you dare or I will get Tanith to hold you down and I will cut it off. And stop flexing your non-existent muscles…"

"One word… RUDE!"

"Well they are compared to mine" Valkyrie showed off her arms.

"Whatever…"

She started to laugh and he joined in until they were face to face staring in each other's longing eyes.

That was when Fletcher Renn first kissed Valkyrie Cain.

* * *

**Okay I know what you're thinking… Fletchyrie is not that strange… well I know but any pairing is fine with me! If you do have an OTP just message me or review your idea!**


	2. Clarean

"Bye, Nye!" Clarabelle yelled as she skipped out into the dark street, waving her arms wildly. "Ha! That rhymes, I'm so funny…" she mumbled, whilst swaying her head so that her electric blue hair rippled down her back. She skipped down the derelict road singing softly until she reached a small alleyway, where a talk dark haired man intercepted her.

"Hello! You're in my way… Goodbye!" Clarabelle tried to skip past but the man gracefully moved in front of her blocking her way once more.

"I lost her…" He wept.

"Well good luck with finding her"

"She was taken by that school boy. Taken from me."

"Oh well, when I have lost something I tie knots in a handkerchief."

"That's when you have forgotten something…"

"Oh."

"Valkyrie! Why did you leave me for a stupid boy!" Calean sobbed, hitting the walls which crumbled and cracked.

"Hey don't get upset! When I'm upset I think of zombies… or is it bunnies?"

"You… are… st…strange."

"You're a crying vampire."

"Fine, mock me! All I wanted was for someone to listen to my sorrows. My no longer beating, frozen heart is smashed into tiny glass pieces. I will never be loved!"

"I'm sure someone will put up with you."

"Really?"

"No. You are a bit boring. Cute but boring"

Calean slowed is sobs into short gasps and turned to face Clarabelle.

"You think I'm cute?"

"As cute as vampire can get!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. His head rested on hers and he inhaled the sweet strawberry smell of her hair. She released him and grinned.

"I've never met a vampire before."

"I've never met a girl with blue hair"

"It's fashionable"

"Oh. It uh… suits you."

"Thanks! Want to go and mix up Nye potion thingies? That cheers me up. Once Nye gave a man a potion and he turned green and started to grow flowers out of his head instead of hair"

"Sounds fun."

She laughed and held his hand as they ran back to the sanctuary.

**Well there is a go at Claraen or calebelle… I might need some help with a ship name… Thanks to Guest for that idea whoever you are! Also thanks to ****ShegoRulz****, ****September Silver**** and ****Mademise****for reviewing. I will do your ideas ASAP. Though I haven't read KOTW in ages (well since it first came out) as it is not my favourite of the series so I will have to read it again to jog my memory. Keep reviewing and PM me for more ideas!**


	3. Valgrace

**Okay so drumroll please… I have finally updated with the one and only… Valgrace! Yes I am sorry about not updating sooner but exams call… and stuff… Anyway, this is my first try at Valgrace so tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks and enjoy! :D**

**-Scapegrace POV-**

Ah there she is. Simply gliding down those steep stairs so elegantly…

Valkyrie tripped on her long, extravagant dress and fell flat on her face.

Yeah, she can sure fall with style. With grace.

I know we are supposed to be against each other, but we all know that is put on so she can be near me. I smiled, she is always fighting to get to me.

My shining future partner. My detective buddy. No not buddy… Urm… Pal… No. How about soul mate? Yeah that sounds all right.

"Why hello Val, my shining soul mate." I casually leaned against the stair banister, placing my hand on my head, and slightly tipped my hat over my face in a sinister, yet smexy way. How will she survive my dashing looks, I will never know...

We were dressed as Edwardians for a theme night at a stately home. My first blind date… We are going to dance the night away… I sighed at the thought. Of course I got Thrasher to rig the date; one thing that idiot has actually done right in his miserable life. She will love this. I giggled, she can never keep her hands off me.

"Why the hell did you not catch me?" she screamed still lying face down, arms flailing everywhere.

Oh God. She seems to be a tad angry… Think of something quick! Use your amazing intellect, your dashing looks, your charming…

Oh God. She is staring right at me and has that look of hate on her face again.

"Because I thought you were jumping in to my arms…" I mumbled. Great use the sympathy card.

"I was facing the opposite way to you! And you weren't at the bottom to even catch me in the first place!" she screeched.

Dam! Sympathy card failed. Bring forth the tears!

"Well, my arms would have probably fallen off if I did catch you anyway." I blubbered.

"Ugh, you are hopeless, useless and anything else ending in 'less'. Why did I agree to this? And stop crying! It's making your eyes go all mushy."

**-General POV-**

Skulduggery and Erskine were in fits of laughter, hiding behind a curtain and listening to everything.

"I can't believe we did this…" Skulduggery giggled, wiping tears from his eye sockets.

"I know, at least she will be over that bloody vampire now." Erskine laughed, "She's too busy getting to know the zombies."

They both erupted with laughter again. Little did Valkyrie know that, both Skulduggery and Erskine had made a bet to see how long she would last on a date with a zombie.

"You know what I told her?" Skulduggery laughed, "I told her squidies were coming to destroy the party! And she believed me!"

Erskine ended up doubling over in a heap on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled of the rail and there stood an extremely angry looking Valkyrie Cain. Erskine quickly stood and hid behind Skulduggery.

"So I guess I am not here to stop the return of the evil squidies from destroying this party then?" Valkyrie sneered.

Skulduggery placed his hand on his chin and tried to look confused. "Urm… No I guess not. False alarm! I better get going. It is really late and you know how much I need my beauty sleep."

"I. Will. Kill. You."

"Now, now, don't be hasty."

Valkyrie advanced on him and ignited a flame in her hand.

"Run Erskine! Every man (or skeleton) for himself!" Skulduggery yelled.

Skulduggery sprinted away, closely followed by Erskine, who slipped in to a food table and covered the floor and himself in various deserts.

Valkyrie smiled smugly and then realised Scapegrace was still leaning on the banister, staring wide eyed and mouth open.

He spoke meekly, "That went well… Would you like to go on another date with me?"

She went over to him, held his hand and smiled.

"Maybe."

She then sprinted off to find Skulduggery.

**-Scapegrace POV-**

And there she goes into the sunset. If I had a working heart it would be fluttering. She held my hand! I can't believe it! It must be a sign. I will follow her! We will be together! I strode off to the sunlight but then I was suddenly pulled back.

"Let go of me!" I screeched, but no one was there.

I looked down. Oh. Oh no.

She had handcuffed me to the banister.

**Poor poor Scapey. Hahahahahahahaha.**


	4. Ganith

**Chapter one – A tortured heart**

Tanith's eyes flickered as she woke from what seemed to be a life time of dreaming. Her limbs ached and her face was caked in blood. Slowly, she raised her head to see Ghastly kneeling beside her. He looked worried; scared almost.

"Tanith?"

Her mind was groggy and confused. Why was Ghastly scared? He needed comfort. Stretching her muscular arms she reached for his face but he flinched away.

"Ghastly? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Is… is this a joke? Tanith are you… you?"

"Of course. Who else would I be?" Tanith grinned.

"No… it can't be… you were gone! I saw you were taken over by a… a…"

"Shhhh. It's okay Ghastly, I'm here. We're safe now."

Tanith held Ghastly in her arms and pulled him to her chest in a tight embrace as he wept quietly. His sobs were unbearable and Tanith cried along with him as his heart, which after so long had been tortured was only now being healed.

Once they had finished, Tanith finally looked at her surroundings. It was a bleak and disgusting site. The battle field was so soaked in blood it looked as if it was a red carpet. Scattered on the ground was thousands of corpses, many with torsos and limbs missing; all of them carried the same looked of fright and horror on their faces. The few hundreds of people that had survived looked weary, some had just collapsed where they stood; the grief was too much to bear.

"So many…" she whispered.

"I know. Tanith, this is not even the final battle. With Valkyrie gone, Skulduggery has lost the plot and is sending us to battles we can barely win. Too many have died this time…" He sighed and lowered his head onto his chest. "I don't know if we can win this war."

"Of course we can! Ghastly listen to me. We have each other and that is all that matters now. I… I think I love you."

Ghastly raised his head and looked straight into her deep blue eyes. A single tear trickled down her face and he swept it away with his thumb.

"I love you to."

One of the sorcerers began to slowly move its foot, but Ghastly barely noticed.

He stood and held out a hand to her. "We will get through this. Together."

She grabbed his hand and was pulled to her feet. "Always" she whispered.

Suddenly, a black slice of shadow erupted from behind. The sorcerer had black veins covering its face and body and started to laugh cruelly. "If I can't have her, neither can you!" it screeched. Ghastly swiftly took his knife and leapt on to it. He slit its throat in a matter of seconds.

Ghastly looked up and to his dismay saw Tanith. She had a look of horror and pain on her face whilst her hands were held close to her stomach. The red liquid started to seep past her fingers and down her torso, dripping along her arms on to the blood soaked ground. He ran to catch her as her knees buckled and she fell once more.

"No… God no… I just got you back!" Ghastly screamed.

He held her and saw the deep gash across her stomach. Blood drenched his hands as he tried to put pressure on it.

"Ghastly stop…" Tanith whimpered.

"No! I'm not going to let you die! I am not going to lose you again!" He cried and rocked her in his arms.

"You never did take me for that steak…"

"Shhh… don't talk. I will take you as soon as you're better. It will be the best steak money can buy. I promise."

"Ghastly… I love you."

"I love you to"

"I'm… I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you are!"

"Ghastly, I want you to look after Val and make sure Skulduggery does not do anything insane"

"Shut up! Do not say goodbye!"

"Please… Goodbye… my Ghastly…"

Tanith went limp in his arms as her last breath left her body.

**So yeah… bit of a sad one :D I nearly cried writing it! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
